The present invention relates generally to electrical outlets and more particularly to a module platform design for use with a power outlet having a safety device.
It is well known to use power outlets with safety interlocks and safety devices incorporated therein in shipping yards for providing power to refrigerated devices on shipping docks. These power outlets may also be used in any situation where it is necessary to stop the supply of electricity to a plug outlet during either the insertion or removal of the plug or when the plug is not in use with the outlet. In operation, these power outlets with safety interlocks and safety devices have a receptacle which accepts and mates with the plug. This receptacle may have a safety device so that the user may turn off the power to the outlet while a plug is either being inserted or removed.
The outlets typically have a safety device which has a circuit breaker contained therein. Typically, the outlet has a module platform which supports the receptacle and the safety device. The safety device is typically a circuit breaker mounted on the module platform. The module platform and circuit breaker are then connected to a safety mechanism which the user may activate by the use of a simple switch or lever. The circuit breaker would be connected to the electrical power supply such that when the safety lever is turned to the off position, the lever pushes the circuit breaker to stop the electricity from flowing to the receptacle. The user would typically put the lever in the off position so that the plug may be safely inserted or removed from the receptacle without the danger of any electricity going through the receptacle which may cause a spark or a short. After the plug is inserted into the receptacle, the user could then put the safety lever into the on position thereby switching the circuit breaker to the on position to allow electricity to flow to the receptacle and then through the plug which is inserted therein.
The circuit breakers which are used in these power outlets are known in the art. However, there are many different manufacturers of circuit breakers. These various manufacturers of circuit breakers typically make the circuit breakers in different sizes and configurations. Many types of circuit breakers may be used for these power outlets. Due to the different designs of the circuit breakers, the designers of the module platforms must manufacture many different module platforms to support the circuit breakers. These module platforms must securely hold the circuit breakers in place so that they are not jostled or moved inadvertently by the action of the safety device. Since a very secure attachment of the circuit breaker to the module platform must be obtained, various manufacturers of module platforms have made many different sized and in some case, very specific module platforms for each type of circuit breaker.
The problem with current module platforms in use is that they may only be configured to be used with a specific type of circuit breaker. Therefore, should a user need to use many different types of circuit breakers in the field for use with various power outlets, the user must order many different types of module platforms to be used, thereby increasing assembly time and cost.
It would be advantageous to have a module platform which may be universally used with many different circuit breakers and provide sufficient support for the circuit breaker to be held securely in place, thereby eliminating the need to order or use many different types of module platforms.
The present invention contemplates a power outlet having a module platform design with a safety interlock where the platform may accommodate various sized and shaped circuit breakers. The current design adds a safety interlock using a standard face plate with a modified module platform. The modified module platform is different from current designs in that it is able to accept differently shaped and sized circuit breakers while still providing the same or more structural support to hold the circuit breaker in place than current designs.
The prior art platform design includes a platform bottom with two sidewalls extending upward on each side so that the circuit breaker may then be placed between these two walls and placed on the module platform. The circuit breaker would be limited in its side to side movement by the sidewalls. The problem with the prior design is that the sidewalls while adding structural rigidity to the platform would also limit the size of the circuit breakers that could be placed on the module platform, therefore different sized module platforms were needed to accommodate differently sized circuit breakers.
The present invention is a power outlet having a face plate, a module platform and a modular platform that is reinforced to hold the safety device of varying size. The power outlet preferably has a modular platform which is attached to a face plate. The platform preferably has a flat shape and has a plurality of reinforcing members which extend from the face plate and are attached to the modular platform. The safety device is then preferably attached with the modular platform. In a preferred embodiment, the modular platform has a substantially flat configuration and has a plurality of reinforcing ribs to stiffen the modular platform. In the preferred embodiment, the safety device can be a circuit breaker. Preferably various sized circuit breakers can be attached or mounted to the modular platform. This safety device can also include a safety lever having a first end attached to the circuit breaker and an oppositely positioned second end which extends past the face of the exterior surface of the face plate and can be actuated by the user. In a more preferred embodiment, the power outlet can also have a support member which is attached to both the face plate and the circuit breaker to further strengthen the connection between the modular platform, face plate and the circuit breaker.
As a result of the present invention, it is an advantage to have a power outlet having a modular platform which can support various sized safety devices, namely, circuit breakers.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a modular platform which provides support for the various sized circuit breakers so that only one modular platform is needed.
It is still a further advantage of the present invention to have additional support for the modular platform so that the connection between the modular platform and safety device so that the overall rigidity of the power outlet itself in increased.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further advantages, reference is made to the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings and the scope of the invention will be pointed out in the appended claims.